Glizer Kirifuda
Introduction Glizer Kirifuda, lived with his younger sister for as long as he could remember. After their parents had died, the two were still too young to take up any real jobs, so Glizer started to take part in the local card nights, where he would often risk everything he and his sister had in order to make more. Lucky for him, playing cards was a natural talent of his. With money no longer a problem, he and his sister were able to relax for once. That is, until one of the Marines asked his sister to marry him, to which she refused, saying she was too young. The marine grew upset, and took her anyways. A week after, Glizer finally decided he would save his sister. After imprisoning many of the Marines at the Marine Base, he found his sister. In order to make the ordeal easier, he simply trapped his sister inside a card. Though, on his way out the Marine Captain managed to take most of the cards Glizer had in his possession, including his sister. With a new bounty of 3, 000, 000 on his head, Glizer had to flee the town, stowing away on the Rainbow Beast, the ship of The Rainbow Pirates. Appearance Glizer is of average height, being 5'8''. He also has a normal build, not being a super muscle man but he has enough muscle to not be considered scrawny. He isn't very tan, but he isn't pale either, he's very much in-between. He has light blue eyes, though one of his eyes is usually covered by his bangs. '' Speaking of which, Glizer has medium length hair. The colour of which is a sandy blond. His hair hugs his head, and isn't in any real style, just messy and all over the place, only being held in place by his sleeping cap. Glizer's sleeping cap is maroon-ish red, at the end, hangs two diamond shaped pieces of fabric; one white, and one black. Glizer usually wears his hat with the base of it being folded out, revealing darker fabric. Glizer wears a scarlet-red jacket, though he had cut the sleeves off some time ago. His sister had sewn on pieces of black and white fabric on either side to just cover his shoulders. The jacket overall, has an overly-large collar. He refuses to wear any shirts underneath the jacket, claiming “I need to let the ladies see what merchandise I can show off, without getting arrested.” Around his waist, under his jacket he wears a salmon-red belt, with multiple pouches to store his cards, and a small throwing dagger. Luckily, he has the right sense to wear pants, light grey long pants to be precise. For shoes, he simply wears one white and one black shoe. His overall appearance has caused many people to call him the Trump Card. Personality When Glizer isn't mindlessly chasing after girls, he can be an alright guy, you could say. Though, he does have a tendency to take any male around him as competition, and the girls as a prize to be won, if you spend time to really get to know him, he will eventually just see you as his friend. Glizer, much like his appearance would dictate, is a jokester of sorts, and when he gets bored (Which happens often,) he will try to stir up some kind of fun. He really is into all sorts of fun things, though, cards tend to be his preferred game, and it really isn't in him to be serious most of the time. Well, that is of course if finding his sister is not in question. As soon as he finds out some one may have the slightest bit of information about where is sister may be, he becomes a very calm, and sly person- Willing to do whatever it takes to find his sister again. Glizer has very few values now-a-days, though, once he was the most well-mannered child around, back before he lost his sister, but now, now Glizer is conniving and stealthy. He would kill anyone, and everyone if it meant finding his beloved sister. His life means nothing without her standing by his side. He made a promise to himself, and on his parents graves, that he would rescue her, and after he rescued her, they would play hide-and-seek in the woods, like they used to. Glizer, without his sister, is only half a person. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Glizer can't use a proper sword, as he finds they feel off in his hands, but he knows how to use a dagger fairly well. He isn't a master or anything, but it's enough to get by. Though, he has learnt how to throw the knife, and for it to be very effective. Hand to Hand Combat Glizer is very nimble, and stealthy. He is very capable of dodging most hand to hand moves, but he isn't strong enough to land any decent blows on the opponent. Physical Strength As stated before, Glizer doesn't have much strength. To put it rather simply, if you were to have him try and karate chop a wooden plank, he would likely brake his hand- not the wood. Agility Glizer is incredibly fast, he had to be after all that racing he had done with his sister in the forest, he isn't the fastest, that's for sure, but he will usually be the one further ahead in a race. He is also very flexible, though he never really practised, it was likely genetics, that allowed him to bend in ways most people can not. In a fight, Glizer is able to avoid most hits, and get out of sight before the next blow. Endurance Glizer can endure most pain, knowing that his sister is likely somewhere in the world, enduring even more pain, it helps him pull through. He can take multiple blows, before gets knocked out cold. Weapons Glizer has a small silver throwing dagger, he keeps on him at all times, he named it Sarrel, after his sister's pet fox. Devil Fruit For further information: Kaada Kaada no Mi Summary, The devil fruit allows the eater to store people and items in a card, though there could be more to the fruit then just that, but much is still unknown about it. Type, Paramecia Usage, While holding a card to person, or thing, and upon saying the word “Trump”, the person or object is warped inside of the card, changing the image of the card into a mirror image of whatever was pulled in. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Glizer does not know how to use this. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Glizer does not know how to use this. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Glizer does not know how to use this. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History To come. Major Battles To Come. Quotes To Come. Trivia To Come. Related Articles External Links Category:Pirate Category:Mrodd Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Male Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:East Blue Characters Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Knife User